wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Infestation 11.2
|previous=Infestation 11.1|next=Infestation 11.3}} is the second chapter of Infestation. Skitter makes her big speech to claim her territory. Faces off against a role model; Battery. The villain gets a plea for help. Plot Skitter sits in the back of the truck Coil has provided as it drives in a spiral towards the centre of the area she plans to claim as her territory. She uses the bugs of the area to attract attention by gathering a huge swarm in a sky and having others wake people up and lead them towards the intersection where the truck eventually parks. Once around 200 people have gathered as her audience, she decides there is enough people present to spread the word. Using a swarm of bugs in a human shape at the back of the crowd which she disperses and brings to join her at the truck, she creates the illusion of having teleported, and she steps out into the view of the crowd. As she announces her claim of the territory to the gathered crowd, Skitter notices Battery standing at the back, although the hero makes no move to interfere. Skitter explains that she wants to help the people of the territory and will be working to give them further supplies after the ones she has brought one the day, along with driving the other more violent villain groups out of the area. She promises extra rewards for anyone willing to do work for, stressing that lots of the work will be non-criminal. After a wait, one family comes forward to take a box, prompting more to follow suit. It becomes obvious quickly that there will not be enough boxes for everyone present, but as Skitter begins to plan how to ensure future supplies are distributed fairly a man pulls a crude knife out an waves it towards other members of the crowd. Skitter quickly walks over to confront the man, quickly deducing that he is probably on drugs and probably a member of the Merchants. The man is reluctant to actually try to stab her and once she goads him into it her costume prevents the knife reaching her skin. She sets capsaicin-laced bugs onto him and steps on his hand so she can relieve him of his knife. Battery makes this her time to step in, quickly moving to the front of the crowd and telling Skitter that she can't let her use the knife. Skitter lies about her intention to not use the knife, having contemplated stabbing the man in the hand, and hands it over to Battery. The heroine asks details about Skitter's plans and how it connects to the Undersiders' attack on the Wards headquarters. Skitter claims the data was used to pay for the supplies and explains that she has no grand agenda for her actions, though Battery doesn't believe her. Battery explains that the heroes have been told to treat the Undersiders as a low priority threat, but warns Skitter that she expects that to change soon and if the group crosses the line they will be coming without holding back. With that, Battery makes her exit using a burst of her power. Skitter tells the remainder of the crowd that she will not tolerate any stealing from those who didn't receive a box, explaining that she will make sure everybody receives something before the end of the day. She gives one person from each family three ladybugs to keep hold of so that she can track them later for delivery of supplies. As the crowd leaves, one girl who Skitter estimates to be around 20 years old remains behind. The girl asks if Skitter is going to be fighting against the other groups in the city and Skitter confirms that she will be doing so. The girl pleads for help finding her brother, who has been taken by the Merchants. Major Events *Skitter successfully claims territory. *Gets the chance of a mission. Trivia *Skitter once again show cases her compartmentalization when she considers how to stab the merchant thug. *The Undersiders were designated a low priority threat early in the crisis,Sentinel 9.1 though their recent actions are jeopardizing this. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters